Secrets
by legolaslover101
Summary: Typical oc where girl falls into Middle Earth. Or is it? A girl who has been teased and tricked all her life only wishes to escape this world. She does but not in the way that she thought. Welcome to the War of the Ring. Where any thing can happen .WARNING! Self insert tenth walker and a little Mar-sueish. Don't like don't read. Simple as that. Please no flamers. This is my FIRST!
1. Prolouge - At Death's Door

**Prologue- Death**

She pulled herself up higher. She had to do this. If she did Raiden would leave her alone. Ever since she became an addict to the Lord of the Rings he had teased her. The laughter coming out from not only a perfect mouth, but from his dark chocolate eyes. She remembered clearly when Raiden came up to her earlier that day. It had been during lunch.

-

The cafeteria was bustling. The line to buy lunch looked to be 10 miles long. Silently she walked over to her table being joslted and sneered at from some kids. Why? Why did she go through this every day? She finally made it over to her table by the window. All alone she stared out the window to the leaves falling off the trees. Everything was so happy. The exact oppisite of what she was. She sighed only to find herself being poked in the back. She spun around.

" Day dreaming about falling into Middle-Earth again elf girl?" Raiden's voice was followed by a chorus of snickers.

She stayed silent. Telling Raiden about her daydreaming had been her worst mistake. It was what led to this. To her siting alone, being bullied, and everything in between.

" Some thing wrong. Huh."

She glared up at hi from underneath her hair, "Go away Raiden."

"Like that's going to happen." He said chuckling.

Finally her resolve burst, "Can you not SHUT UP! Do you not have something better to do than rip my life apart!"

Raiden looked down at her shocked at what she had said, "I… uh…"

" I didn't think so go away." She spun back around to face her lunch.

"Fine, but first you have to do something." He muttered with despise laced into his voice.

"Anything."

"You have to climb the tree outside." He snickered.

She froze. She hated heights and he knew this, but if it meant he would stop teasing her… "Alright."

And that was how she ended up here. Cautiously she reached up and grabbed a branch. She would not look down. She would not look down. She looked down…

and screamed.

Having lost her focus she put to much force on the branch abouve her. It snapped. Suddenly she was falling. Branches flew past whipping at her face. She did not scream. She knew falling out of this tree would mean certain death. She hit the rocky ground with a thud. She felt a rock embed itself in her back and head. Still she did not scream. Wearily she looked towards where Raiden stood. Only to find that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1 - Cheating Death

Chapter 1- Cheating Death

Vana-

I rushed down the hallway towards the wide tall double doors. Tripping over my long extravagant dress, I pulled my skirts up higher. The two Mairar guarding the doors quickly pushed them open for me, and I raced inside coming to a sudden halt in front of Mandos's desk.

"Vana?! What are you doing here?" He looked up from the work spread out across his desk almost looking as surprised as I felt.

I didn't often come to the Halls of Mandos. Its dark and dreary state was the exact opposite of my lively, beautiful, floral island. Even Mandos was dark. Especially in the human form he was in now. His dark complexion, black hair, and almost black eyes matched the Halls perfectly. I know not why he prefers his human form. Another thing I did not like about the Halls was Mandos always made the Valar show up in their human form too.

"It's the girl." My voice came out in a rush. Partly from the sprint I just ran and partly from fear. I quickly collected myself and soothed down my blonde Mid-back length hair. If it was possible Mandos's eyes grew colder.

"No, not her." He spoke with disbelief.

"Yes her." My blue eyes were beginning to well up with tears.

"Vana, I can not help her not once she has passed into the Halls. You know this. Now matter how important she is I can't bring her back from the dead." He said trying to sound more confident than I knew he felt.

"Mandos we have to help her. Without her he'll die. You can not allow this." I couldn't believe he was telling me this.

"I cann't…" he started but I cut him off.

"She is not dead Mandos."

"What?" The shock and confusion was practically running off of him.

"She is close to death but not there… Yet. You have to help her."

" I do not have the power to heal. Vana, you do. Why didn't you help her?"

The shock was quickly turning into anger.

I rolled my eyes and blew some hair out of my face, " Your little annoying Mairar wouldn't let. Since she is so close to dying they said I had to get your permission."

His face became anxious and I realized just how easy it was to read his emotions, " Well you have it. Go. Quickly."

I didn't have time to nod before I snapped my fingers and was gone.

Never ever try to world travel in less than 3 seconds. The excitement coursed through my veins for the fist followed by complete bliss for the second, but for the half of a second that's in pain is not worth the other two. It felt like every fiber of my being was on fire, burning slowly to death. My only reassurance was the fact I couldn't die. Then I was there. I slowly opened my eyes adjusting them to the harsh sunlight. There she was underneath the tree, her life fading slowly from her body. I hurried over and bent down by her face. I had to heal her. I brushed off the hair that had been matted to her forehead from sweat.

I leaned over placed a hand on the top of her head and whispered in her ear, "Im vana. Tolo dan na ngalad. Sii' a' o-Earth. Tolo dan na ngalad." ( I (am) Vana. Come back to the light. Now (go) to middle-earth.)

She was gone before I could blink.

OH MY GOD! 7 reviews! WOW! Let's set a goal for 20. Thanks to:

ReujuinRyuaAtMidnight: Hope this pleases you. Sorry for the spelling mistakes! I did not describe the girl on purpose. You will get your description in the next chapter. This was originally supposed to be part of the first chapter. I couldn't figure out how to add more so I made this chapter one. Thanks for the review. You were right. I totally wasn't expecting it!

Emzy2k11: I updated. Finally! I hope you like it! Keep R&R. Thanks!

Btrlogan twilightjacob Percy: ok I think I spelled your name right! Yay! So exicted! What do you think? I wasn't making fun of your boyfriend by the way! I just needed a guy name.

The Incredible Nameless Wonder: Suspense. DUH DUH DUH! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for R&R!

6 miles-to-go: Thanks for reviewing. The next chapter is up!

She Elf of Hidden Lore: First of all I love the name. I updated the summary by the way. I just wanted to get the prologue up last time so didn't take any time on the summary. Sorry! I hope you liked this chapter.

. : Thank you very much! Congratulations on being my first reviewer. I was so excited when I saw it. Please keep R&R.


	3. Chapter 2- Horses arrows and migranes

Chapter 2 – Horses, Arrows, and an Unfortunate Migrane

I woke up on the forest floor, with an arrow in my face, and a splitting headache.

"Oh Lord!" A voice spoke up. I guess it was mine since next thing I knew I had pushed the arrow away and was up against a tree trunk before I had time to think through what I was doing. Almost immediately the arrow was back in my face.

"Who are you?" A very forceful voice that sounded like it was trying not to growl came from the bow. Since when did bows talk? The arrow pressed closer into my face until it squashed my nose down. It punctured the top of my skin. I glared at it crossed eyed then slowly drew my gaze up the arrow and bow to the person shoving it in my face.

I couldn't suppress my shock and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "OH! MY! GOD! Either I'm dead, dreaming, or hallucinating. Or Raiden's playing an excellent joke!"

The man staring down at me was Legolas Greenleaf. His stunning blue eyes almost hurt to look at. His golden hair was pulled back into what I was guessing to be an elvish braid. The rest of it fell down lightly against his shoulders reaching down to about halfway between his elbow and shoulder. It (unfortunately) coved his ears from view since he was bending over me. He wore brown leggings that clung nicely to his legs and a solid dark green tunic with a brown under shirt. Legolas had a quiver of arrows stung across his back with his bow (still!) pointed at me. I looked closer at his shirt and realized that it was not solid. It had delicate silver embroidery of leaves on it across the bottom and neckline. He made my brown hair, blue eyes, and shorts and t-shirt look like a dump yard. I carefully raised my gaze to his face and saw his eyebrows pressed together in a frown. I had to surpress a giggle. Just like in the movies his eyebrows didn't match his hair. They were dark brown. Speaking of the movies Peter Jackson really didn't do Legolas justice.

Suddenly he pushed the arrow closer. I looked down at my nose and saw blood start to seep out from under the arrow.

"I said what is your name?" This time he growled.

It was my turn to frown. Joke or not I wasn't telling some stranger my name. "Tell me yours and I will tell you mine." I retorted. Wait a second. Bad retort! I already knew his name. Whoops!

His frown grew deeper. "You are in no position to make demands." The arrow went further into my face. I squeaked when I felt my blood fall onto my lips. Despite all this I was still trying not to swoon.

" M… my… na…me is.. E.. Erin." I stammered out.

"Where are you from?" Legolas glared down suspiciously at me. " And what are you doing in Rivendell?"

"Alright. I've had enough!" I pushed the bow away and stood up placing my hands on my hips. "I don't know where I am! Who you are! OR anything about anything! If you tell me how much Raiden's paying you I'll increase it by ten dollars. But only if you get me out of these DAM WOODS!" I finally exploded.

His arrow (still pointed at me) slowly was lowered and while still watching me he placed it back into his quiver. I noticed he still kept a tight grip on his bow though. He stared at me now with confusion. " Who is Raiden? What is a dollar."

I gave him a you got to be kidding me look. The poor guy (elf, whatever he was) seemed actually confused not like he was faking it. Maybe he was Legolas. If so he wouldn't know what money was."

"Coins. The stuff you use to purchase items."

The confusion went away. "No one is paying me my lady."

I smirked at him. "You still haven't told me your name. How can I trust Raiden isn't if I don't know your name?" I might as well ask so when I called him by his name he wouldn't be confused to as how I knew.

Legolas stiffened. "Forgive my manners my lady. I am Legolas Greenleaf."

I smiled at him. " Please Legolas call me Erin. I am no lady trust me."

"Alright but only if you trust that no one is paying me."

I bit my lip. Could I trust him? I remembered how I had trusted Raiden. Well my life couldn't get worse could it? "Alright."

He smiled. A real smile. There was rarely any of those smiles in picuters or the movies. I couldn't help but smile back. " Well we should probally get you to Rivendell to get you cleaned up my lady." He turned to his horse but when I didn't follow he turned back around. My arms were now crossed against my chest and I glared evilly at him.

"What?" Legolas looked confused (again).

"My Lady?" I growled out between clenched teeth.

He rolled his eyes. "Right sorry ERIN." Legolas said putting a huge exaggeration on my name.

"Hmph." I put my nose in the air and allowed him to lead me to the horse.

"Do you need help getting up Erin?"

I glared at him. " I can get up on a horse by myself. Thank You Very Much." I said the last part sarcastically.

He handed me the reins and I led the horse over to a rock. Carefully stepping on it I jumped onto the horse and… fell off the other side.

"ERIN! Are you alright." Legolas grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"I'm fine." I huffed and blew some hair out of my face then brushed off the dirt. When I looked back up a grin was spread across Legolas's face.

" Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"Yes!" I said pretending to be offended. " When I was five."

We both broke into laughter. After he helped me onto the horse he jumped on in front of me. He then whispered something that I was guessing to be elvish and the horse shot forward. I grabbed Legolas's waist to steady my self then let go after I caught my balance. I smiled to myself. We were off. I was going to Rivendell.

-A n-

Ok we are at a total of nine awesome reviews. 275 views. 8 followers and 5 favorites! Awesome. Thanks for reading to those who aren't reviewing. I know I havn't given much time for those of you who didn't review the last chapter but still let's try to reach 20 reviews.

Thanks to:

. . – For some reason your name didn't come up on the last chapter when I tried to respond to you. Anyways thanks for being my first reviewer.

Guest – AHHH! I need a name. Any ways you got me I was considering a love triangle with possibly Boromior, Haldir, or Eomer. Not entirely sure who yet. Did I update soon enough? Unfortunately next chapter update won't be as quick since I only have half of it written. Thanks for reviewing!

Ruanis – I hope it's interesting! Wouldn't be good if it wasn't! Thanks for R&R!


	4. Chapter 3 - Rivendell

Secrets Chapter 3 – Rivendell

Rivendell was amazing. There was no other way to describe it. Like Legolas, Peter Jackson really didn't do it justice. Of course it was night now. PJ had never showed Rivendell at night. Our journey had taken almost a day since Legolas had found me in the morning. I had to guess it was around midnight at the moment. I sighed and smiled to myself. Who would have ever thought I'd get to fall into Middle-Earth.

-P/B-

When we arrived at the gates of Rivendell the sun was starting to rise. As the gates opened we rode inside and immediately two men, or elves rather, came running out to greet us.

"LEGOLAS!" They both yelled.

As they got closer I realized they were twins. Both had black hair that was the same length as Legolas's and dark eyes. Finally they reached the horse and Legolas hopped gracefully off the horse and landed next to them. He nodded his heads to the twins mockingly while wearing a goofy grin on his face. One of the twins offered me a hand to help me off of the horse and I took it graciously.

"Elladan, Elrohir. How are you?" Legolas said exchanging the warrior hug thing where they grasped each other's shoulders.

"Great!" they replied at the same time. So these were the famous sons of Elrond. I would have to keep an eye out for their mischief.

The one who helped me down turned to me, "And who's the pretty Lady you brought with you?"

I blushed furiously, "I am Erin."

His smile turned into a grin, "I am Elrohir." His smile melted off his face slowly. "How old are you my lady? You look much younger than Legolas."

I laughed. How could I not? "I would hope so ! I'm only fifteen."

The other twin, Elladan, turned to Legolas with confusion marring his features. "You are marrying a fifteen year old mortal? And your father is permitting it?"

"WHAT?!" Legolas and I both cried out.

"Well that is why you are here is it not?" Elrohir added turning back to face Legolas.

"NO! NO, NO, NO! I just met her yesterday in the woods." Legolas exclaimed. "We are just friends. I came here for Aragorn's 75th birthday."

"Oh. Sorry then." Elladan had the decency to blush at least. Then he turned to me. "Well if you are just visiting I'm sure our sister Arwen would like to meet you. She has a fascination with mortals."

"Ok." I managed to get out. I was going to get to meet Arwen. I was practically squeling with excitement.

"Follow me I'll bring you to her." Elrohir said while grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the doors of the House of Elrond.

"Ok. Ok. I'm coming." I pulled my wrist out of his grasp and turned around. "See you later Legolas."

When Elrohir finally managed to pull me inside he pointed out a black haired elleth across the hall. "That's Arwen over there. I'm going to leave you to meet her and I'm going to go find Elladan and Legolas."

"Ok. Thanks." I started to head towards Arwen when Elrohir reached out and grabbed my upper arm.

"Wait. I was wondering… if maybe I could show you around Rivendell tomorrow?" Elrohir looked down nervously at the ground then up at me.

"That'd be great!" I couldn't help but smile.

Elrohir smiled back obviously relieved. "See you tomorrow." He then turned and left in through the door and in the way I was guessing Elladan and Legolas had headed.

I smiled again. It seemed I was making lots of new friends. And fast.

Then I met Arwen.

-p/b-

The first thing I learned about Arwen was she never shut up. After we got past introductions Arwen wouldn't stop smiling and talking. We became fast friends. It was around noon by the time she stopped talking and asked if I was hungry. So far I hadn't been able to get in one second so I jumped at the opportunity to talk again.

"Acctually can you show me where I'll be staying? I'm REALLY tired."

"Sure. You can stay in my guest room. This way." Arwen led me down a maze of corridors that I knew I was never going to get out of in the morning. I stopped memorizing the path after 16 right turns and 23 left. I least I think that was how many there were.

Finally Arwen stopped outside a door. "This is my guest room. If you need me I'm just one door down on the right."

"Ok. See you later."

As soon as I got in the door I saw nothing but the bed. I collapsed onto it. I was a sleep before my head hit the pillow.

-a/n-

Wow! As of right now Secrets has 13 reviews, 12 followers, 467 views, and 7 favorites! I cann't believe it!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing:

Reader-anonymous-writer -

I don't know. Bought the bow and arrows online and hired an actor? Just came to me. I have no idea where my ideas come from!

Hannah Nace –

Hi! Thanks for reviewing! Ummmm. Who's Catherine? Glad you like it! Love ya too!

superkian –

Thanks for the review! Of course I'll keep writing!

btrlogan twilightjacob Percy –

Yeah! WOW! Cann't believe you want more. You are going to have to watch LOTR sometime!

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Also thanks for thanking the time to read this.

- From Erin


	5. Chapter 4 - Tornadoes and Hurricanes

Chapter 4 - Tornadoes and Hurricanes

Erin -

I was on cloud 9. The sheets and mattress beneath me were the softest things on Earth. I rolled onto my stomach pulling the covers around me wanting to go back to sleep. Then a knock sounded at my door. Groaning I shoved my head under my pillow and mumbled. "Go away." It came out more like "Mo Mawmphay" since I had my face shoved into the mattress.

"Erin? Come out it is time for breakfast."

"UGH! I said GO AWAY!" I rolled back over rubbing the crust out of my eyes. I already knew I had lost the fight of staying in bed. Slowly I opened them and let them adjust to the lighting. I stared up at the cream-colored ceiling. What!? cream-colored ceiling! My ceiling wasn't cream-colored! It was blue! I sat bolt upright and looked around the room. The walls were also cream-colored with darker cream-colored swirls not the familiar pale blue with pink decals of my room. there was a mahogany dresser with mirror and I huge glass door leading out to a balcony that was framed with burgundy curtains. There was also another door leading to what I was guessing led to an a jointed bathroom. There was also a closet that had doors that was also mahogany. I was laying on a four-poster bed that was... you guessed it mahogany. The comforter was burgundy too. The edges of the bed had curtains draped over them that were also burgundy. Overall it was a beautiful room. But it wasn't mine.

The voice came from the other side of the door again. "Erin. I'm coming in."

"Uh... Ok?" Where the hell was I?

The door opened and Legolas (?!) walked in. The events from the day before flooded back to me. Waking in the woods, meeting Legolas, coming to Rivendell, and meeting the three children of Elrond. SO THAT'S WHERE I WAS! I was in Arwen's guest room. I looked around once again. It WAS a very beautiful room. Especially for a guest room. MY room wasn't as nice!

I heard laughter from where Legolas was standing.. I turned to looked at him. He wore a huge grin on his face. "Well aren't you a sight to behold!" Legolas finally got out from between bursts of laughter.

I glanced down at my clothes and saw that I had forgotten to taken off the clothes I had from traveling. On top of that I was still covered in dirt from falling off the horse and my hair looked like it had gone through a tornado, hailstorm, and hurricane.

"Great!" I rolled my eyes and collapsed back on the bed.

"I don't think so. You get up right now!" Legolas grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. I tugged my arm away...

and fell off the other side of the bed. I was so tangled in the sheets so that my head, back one arm and one leg was off the bed . The rest of me was still trapped on it.

More laughter came from the other side of the bed. "Do you always fall off of things?" I heard once the laughter subsided.

"No, I don't. Thank you very much. Now shut up, get your ass over here, and help me up!" I tried ( and failed miserably) to cross my arms over my chest proudly but only succeeded in getting more entangled in the sheets. Still laughing Legolas grabbed my waist and pulled me upright. Now sitting on the bed I attempted to sooth down my hair. When I looked back over at Legolas he was smirking at me.

"Better go get cleaned up for breakfast."

I glared at him. Then got up disentangling myself from the sheets and strode over to the adjoined bathroom. "What ever."

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

-a/n-

Holy shit! Secrets officially has 12 followers, 7 favorites, 16 reviews, and 653 vies. Like I said before. HOLY SHIT! THanks so much to the following people for reviewing:

She Elf of Hidden Lore -

Thanks for letting me know. I fixed the error. I'm glad you like it.

Reader-anonymous-writer -

Thanks for reviewing!

superkiran -

Thanks! Ummmmm... what name? Thanks again!

All righty! Three reviews! Great! I would like to let all of you know about a story that one of my friends is writing. It's called BFF by btrlogan twilightjacob Percy. If you like Harry Potter, twilight, Big time rush, Randy Cunningham, or Percy Jackson I am positive you'll like this. Please keep R&R. Thanks!

- From Erin


	6. Gondor

Soothing down my pale blue dress (that a maid had so kindly helped me into) I finally managed to find the courage to open the doors to the dining room. Thankfully nobody really paid any attention to me, well, except for Legolas. As I entered I could feel his eyes on my body slowly accessing me. The room was fairly large and reminded me a bit like a cafeteria with all its tables and the buffet in the corner. I couldn't help but wonder what the royal dining room would look like.

"Erin, you look beautiful mellonin." I brought my eyes back in front of me and realized Legolas was standing in front of me. Stupid elves and their stupid grace.

"Mellonin?" I raised and eyebrow at his use of the elvish word. we had only known each other a little more than a day.

Legolas apparently thought I didn't know what it meant. He gave me a small smile, "It means friend in elvish."

I mentally smacked myself. He had know idea I knew any elvish. Well I didn't know much of it only a few simple words and phrases. I grinned evilly ready to shock him.

"Of course. Hannon le (A/N forgive me if i spelled it wrong). For the compliment." I walked past him and to the table his blue eyes following me with every movement.

I seated myself across from the two others at the table. "Hello. I'm Erin."

The man I reconized to be Aragorn introduced himself. "I am Aragorn, milady. This is the Lady Arwen."

The beautiful elleth infront of me rolled her eyes at the title before shooting me a smile. "Just call me Arwen."

"Ok. Oh yes," I turned my attention back to Aragorn, "If you you ever call me milady again you will be dead before you can even comprehend what's going on."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see the handsome Mirkwood prince. "Yes, I almost learned that the hard way."

Arwen grinned at me. "I think we'll get along just fine. Now as for the two princelings over here there are no promises."

Legolas and the soon-to-be King of Gonder both glared at her.

Aragorn soon turned his attention back to me. "So where do you hail from Erin."

"Minas Tirith." I tried not to grimace at how easily the lie slipped through my teeth."

"Really? I'm going there in about a month. Would you like to return home with me?"

NONONNO! "Yeah! That'd be great!"

The conversation soon turned to other things like the upcoming feast held by Lord Elrond, Arwen telling me about some pretty dresses, etc. After a while I excused myself to my room and collapsed on the bed.

Holy Shit! What was i going to do when Aragorn found out I wasn't from Gondor?! How would they handle that I was from another planet all together!? Or had gone back in time!? The confusing thoughts whirled around my head until I finally gave into sleep.

Who cares that it was only around 10 a.m.?

A/N

I am so sorry I haven't updated! I lost my writer's notebook and couldn't find it and I have been really busy with school. I'll try to keep them more regular and updates will probably take place on Mondays or Tuesdays. Please review! Did you like it? Hate it? Want to hit me with my recently found notebook?


	7. Royal Halls

Legolas had eventually found me asleep in my room and was pissed to say the least. He had pretty much dragged me out of bed, tangle of hair and all, and sat me down in the dining hall for luncheon. Currently I was wandering about Imladris trying to find the gardens Arwen had mentioned earlier. I turned the corner to what was hopefully the right direction and crashed into someone.

I yelped when I landed on the ground "Stupid fucking elves."

"Erin?" Elladan stood in front of me a playful smirk on his lips.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm just a random human who happened to sneak into Rivendell."

He chuckled and helped me up. "Why are you in the royal halls?"

I looked around. "Huh. So that's where I am. Cool! And I thought I was heading towards the gardens." I laughed a bit at my stupidity.

"Opposite direction actually. The gardens are that way." He pointed to where I had just come from."

I groaned. "So I've been wandering around for who knows how long in the wrong direction!"

Elladan grinned. "Exactly. Would you like a tour milady. Since you're obviously are terrible with directions." He spoke in a teasing voice. I decided to play along.

"I love one my lord." I gave a rather unstable curtsy.

I succeeded in getting him to laugh. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the corridors. I almost fell a couple of times but somehow managed not to. This certainly would be an interesting afternoon.

A/N Bet you didn't expect an update that fast! I have gotten a couple of reviews regarding Erin's age and would like to inform you that this takes place 2 1/2 years before Frodo comes to posse the ring. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please no flamers. Thanks for reading. A review would definitely be appreciated from my silent readers and of course my regular reviewers as well! Hope you liked it.

-Erin


	8. Library

That afternoon was wonderful. Eldarion and I had met up with Arwen and Elladan in the gardens. The gardens were just... wow. Every single flower in the world was there. Later Arwen had mentioned something about a library. I immediately jumped on the idea of going there. I absolutely love to read!So now here I was searching through dozens of books in the library of Imladris.

The walls were a dark red and had burgendy draped surronding the few window there. There were hundreds of bookshelves on the dark wooden floor. I even managed to find a little chair with a lamp nestled in between a few of the shelves. Currently I was looking at something like a history book. I really liked the Silmarillion and this looked similar. I got so absorbed into it that I didn't notice when Legolas walked in.

"Erin?" A hand came out and touched my shoulder. My immediate reaction was to drop the book and jump on to the person but I stopped myself at last second noticing the familiar locks of golden hair.

"Legolas!? You scared me to death!"

He raised one of those eyebrows that did not match his hair in any way what-so-ever. "You look very much alive to me."

I rolled my eyes. "It's an expression."

He shrugged. "Alright. WHat are you reading?" Legolas looked at my book and chuckled.

"A History of Middle Earth? I have a better idea."

I watched him disappear from my nook only to return a few seconds later. "This is one of my favorites. Now if you excuse me it's almost time for supper, I'm going to go change out of these training clothes."

I started flipping through the book and something struck me as odd. From what I could gather it was about a world where only men ruled and elves, dwarves, etc. didn't exist. Sound familiar?

...And on these paved roads there are things the people of this world call cars. These strange object are similar to carriges except they look like metal monsters and drive on their own.

I almost dropped the book. This was not right. I shut it to look at the author and had to hold back a scream.

J.R.R. Tolkien

A/N So what do you think? Definitely a shock right? No longer a girl falls into Middle Earth type thing. Sorry it's so short. I wanted to get this out there. I'm working on the language as some of you brought up but it's not my strong suit. So please review! Again criticism is welcome.

-Erin


	9. Not Good

After learning the author of the book I rushed back to my room. I hope the Lord Elrond wouldn't mind I was borrowing a book, but considering how many there were I didn't think he'd notice. For the next two hours I went over every single detail in that book. Actually, it helped a lot. Like how the common tongue was pretty much the same as English. J.R.R. Tolkien continued to explain about other languages and I thanked the Lord (Or Eru in Middle-Earthien style) that I didn't come for somewhere like Mexico. It also explained some phrases we used and I realized I'd have to be careful about what I said. There words were almost the same. They spoke words like idiot and damn just not other certain swear words if you know what I mean. Some of the explanations were pretty funny. Such as the describing of microwaves,

A microwave as men call this box, heats food within a time limit. It is like a fire without the flames...

And cell phones.

This contraption allows you to talk to other people no matter how far away they are. Some cell phone can talk as well. They just do not have mouths. It is rather strange and still amazes me. Especially a certain type of cell phone called an iphone...

That was until I got to thinking how J.R.R. Tolkien knew what a cell phone was. He was dead before those came out. Or was he?

"This makes no fucking sense. Is he like some type of elf. Or maybe Dunedain. But how does he travel between the worlds. Maybe he can time travel. I mean the lord of the rings hasn't even taken place yet and the book is already out in our world. I'll probably never find out since I'll most likely be back on Earth before Sauron comes back to power. Wait, the Hobbit has already happened! So Sauron almost back into power. Grrrr... Why is this so confusing?"

Unfortunately during my rant I didn't hear the door open. Or see the Mirkwood Prince standing in the door frame. If I had maybe things wouldn't have been as complicated. But that's not how life works.

"What do you mean 'back on Earth'" I froze where I was and turned slowly to look at the blond elf.

"Dammit!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you going to answer or not?"

I sighed. No getting out of this one. I hadn't really planned on how to tell Legolas this yet, and wasn't going to either. Seeing as I had no choice now...

"Well Legolas, I'm not really from Gondor, or Middle-Earth either. So when you gave me this book I was about ready to faint. You see Legolas, I'm from a small town in a place called Rhode Island. I'm from the place in your favorite story. I'm from Earth."

A/N Okkkkkk... so no idea where in two worlds I got the idea to write this chapter but I did. Next chapter shall feature their discussion. I'm also going to do a few review responses right now, but only the ones from last chapter. I'll hopefully do the rest next chapter.

sieni1 - Awww thanks you have no idea how much that means to me! Thanks for your consistent reviews!

randomreader - Love your name! I don't know how or why I put the book in here but once I thought of it I couldn't let it go, ya know?

daddys number 1 girl - I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

- Hope I updated quick enough! I am definitely continuing this story.

Ok so that's all for now. Sorry for not doing the rest but I don't have time. I ditched math homework to do this! probably not a good idea!


	10. Explanations - Part 1

"Well, you see Legolas, I'm not from Middle-Earth. I'm from Earth."

Legolas stood there for a second without any movement. "What do you mean?"

I bit my bottom lip. How did this usually go in those fanfictions I read? I couldn't really remember so I went with what I could. "I'm not from Gondor or Middle-Earth. I'm from Earth. The place in this story." I held the book up. "Where I live we have cars, and microwaves, and iPhones. We live in really big houses and go to schools. Our life span is only about 100 years. We fight wars with guns not swords. In fact I've been shooting with my friends..." At that thought I suddenly cutoff thinking back to that wonderful day. Before I lost them to the populars.

Flashback

"Hey wait up guys!" I looked ahead at Amelia and Serena. They were carrying the gun cases and I was in charge of the amo. Both of their dads owned guns and my dad had just bought one. I was so excited to finally go shooting with them.

Serena went into the booth first showing my how to shoot the pistol, load it, and warning me to never take the earmuffs off unless I never wanted to hear again. I laughed and stepped into the booth, aimed the pistol, and fired...

End of flashback:

"They sound really wonderful. Why, may I ask do you sound so sad when you speak of them."

I looked at him. Did I say that out loud? I've really got to work on that. "So that day started off as normal. We took the bus together, got to school, made fun of how weird the popular kids are,...

Flashback:

I fished getting stuff from my locker and ran towards the science room skidding in and making it next to my seat next to Amelia just as the bell went off.

"hey Ams."

No response.

"Ams?"

Nothing. I looked over at Amelia and saw another girl. One of the other girls in a group in the same rank as my friends and I. Not popular not unpopular. I think her name was Kayne. I peered around the room and saw Amelia in a seat next to Jamie, the most popular girl. Serene was at the table next to them next to Jamie's copopular chick, Kiana. What the hell?

I got up and walked over to Serene. "Hey what's up?"

She took one look at me and said, "Piss off." Then flipped her blonde hair in my face.

End of Flash back.

I stared at Legolas nervously waiting for his response.

He said nothing.

Tada! What do you think. Have a little of Erin's background here. so review please! Anything I can improve?

-Erin


	11. Explanation Part 2

"In that case, I take back what I said before." I breathed a sigh of relief at those words. Maybe Legolas wouldn't leave me stranded without friendship. Unlike Serene and Amelia, and Raiden...

Raiden didn't only leave me because of my obsession with Lord of the Rings. No, part of the reason had to do with Serene and Amelia. When they stopped hanging out with me Raiden eventually stopped too. It started with just ignoring me. Then it turned to some mean side comments. Then to just plain out bullying. And the horrible thing was I couldn't do anything about it. My teachers were all dim wits. Especially when it came to Serene and Amelia, the teachers pets. Raiden they weren't to fond of, but he was friends with Serene and Amelia so they never caused him any trouble.

"Yeah. They used to like me. Three years they haven't. I don't know what happened really. They just stopped."

Embarrassingly enough, I was so caught up in self-pity I didn't notice Legolas coming over and sitting next to me on the bed until he pulled me into a hug.

His breath tickled my ear as he whispered, "I'm sorry mellonin. They're cruel people."

When I flinched at the word mellonin, Legolas pulled away from the embrace. "I will never leave you like that mellonin, do you understand me? You have my friendship forever."

"Thank you Legolas."

He suddenly cracked a small small. "This must have been a very interesting three years for you. Some stupid friends, and then you wake in Middle-Earth with nobody but an elf with an arrow in your face, and then you have none of the technology or clothes from your world."

I laughed, "Yeah, interesting is one way to put it."

"So you're from a place called Earth with no elves, dwarfs, goblins, orcs, or anything else but men. You have one god named God." He cocked one of his not-so-blond eyebrows, "What religion are you exactly?"

"Roman Catholic." (A/N There will be nothing else religion based in this story. I mean no offense to anyone else.)

Legolas nodded, "Did you really have cars, and cellphones?"

I smiled, I hadn't really thought about that in a while. Strange just how occupied Rivendell can keep you. I guess if there were two things I really missed it was my family and technology. "Yes."

He got an excited look on his face, "That must be wonderful. Life would be so much easier with microwaves and iPhones! Although," He frowned, "I would not ever like to shoot a gun. I think I'll use the bow and arrow instead"

I laughed at the image of the elvish princeling in a military uniform and holding a gun. Somehow I don't think, despite his talent for fighting, he would last very long in modern day war. "No I don't think that would be something of your capability Legolas."

A knock sounded at my door before it opened to reveal Arwen holding a beautiful teal gown. "Out Legolas. Erin get up." She grabbed my hand a pulled me up and put the gown up against my body frame. I laughed at her face screwed up in concentration.

"Arwen? What's the matter?" Legolas asked from his seat on the bed.

"Oh yes!" The black-haired she elf turned around. "Your ada came today. Since King Thranduil was in Lothlorien he said he hadn't seen you in a while."

Legolas and I responded at the same time. "WHAT!?"

A/N Ok guys I'm sorry for the short chapter a couple days ago. I didn't have much time to update. So, a really big snowstorm is coming down the east coast of the U.S. where I live and is hitting us tonight. Three feet of snow, violent winds, you know the deal. So I don't know when the next update will be if we loose power. Hope for a Monday or Tuesday but no promises. Anyways hope you liked it. Review or criticise please! Thanks here are some of your long awaited review responses. We're at 34! Yay!

Chapter 6

sieni1- Aww thanks!

Chapter 7

lotrjesusfreak- Yay! Glad to know I'm not the only one!

KrystylSky- Thanks! Continue reviewing please!

Guest- I need a name! I'll try to take it slower and make the chapters longer. So I'm not really good at the language thing and if you have any ideas for Legolases flaw I'd be happy to hear it. I'm thinking about a past lover or family issue. Thanks for your help.

Vana Jedi- I responded to you through a pm right? Oh well. So with the creepy age thing the Legomance won't take place till she's 18 or 20. I know he's still 2 thousand years old but I can't do anything about that.

Chapter 9 (Already did chapter 8)

random reader- Lol. I know. I just had to add that. Hopefully I'll get some more spontaneous thoughts!

lotrjesusfreak- I hope you liked it.

KrystylSky- Yay!

Supernaturalxfan172- Wow nice name! I have two for you to read!

- I wonder how he would react if this was real...

Chapter 10

randomreader- Sorry for the short chapter. Hope this makes up for it! If this actually happened that would probably be the thought running through my head. 'How did it go again?'. Lol. Thanks for being a continuous reviewer. You were my only one this chapter!

Ok that's all for now. If I didn't get you let me know and I'll respond next chappie.

-Erin


	12. Mirima

After Arwen had shoved Legolas out the door by taking advantage of his shock she basically forced me into the gorgeos teal gown. I stared at the full length mirror in my room not believing the image.

The gown's strapless top was tight and had that ruffly looked similar to a mermaid gowns. The top hem was lined with glitter and there was a strip of the same glitter on my chest. A line of glitter connected the two from the front center. Under the bottom stripe of glitter the gown was was the opposite of the top. It flowed gracefully onto the floor with no decoration or decals what-so-ever.

"WOW." That was about all I could say. Who would've thought that in the three days I was in Rivendell, ten sine I had 'fallen' into Middle Earth, that I would wear something so beautiful.

"You look beautiful." I turned towards the door at the sound of this new voice.

There stood a girl who was shutting the door behind her. She had light blond hair with almost a golden tint to it and was wearing a pale pink floor length dress. It had a dark purple sash around her waist that was tied into a bow in the back with a sweet-heart neckline that connected to bell sleeves under her arms. Around her elbows were the same dark purple sashes as her waist.

"This is Mirima.(Meer-ee-mah) She's your new maid-servant." Arwen explained.

Mirima curtseyed. "My Ladies."

I smiled, "Please just call me Erin."

Mirima just smiled and nodded.

"If you two do not mind I will take my leave now." Arwen said swishing towards the door. "Mirima, I trust you remember the hairstyle for Erin?"

"Yes Lady Arwen." With that response Arwen swept through the door and Mirima turned towards me and gestured to the chair in front of the vanity. "Please sit."

-Half hour later-

"WOW. Again." Mirima had pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and then had somehow gotten it to curl into tight little strands. Around my head was a dutch braided head band and tucked into the ponytail was a teal colored rose. That explanation could not have explained it completely by a long-shot.

"That color really brings out the green in your eyes." I turned to Mirima and hugged her tightly. I guess I caught her a little off guard since she tensed up but Mirima relaxed eventually and hugged me back.

"Thank you Mirima."

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a knock on the door. A smile crept on to her face as she walked across the room to open it. "That would be your escort."

Mirima opened the door to reveal Legolas.

A/N Yay! I have happy news! YOU MAY GET TWO UPDATES TODAY! AHHHHHHHHH! Also we didn't loose power from the blizzard Nemo. Hahaha. I love the name. Ok so what do you think. Comments, criticisms?

-Erin


	13. To The Dining Room

A/N Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't update twice. I really thought I was going to be able to! So anyways here is your long awaited chapter.

"So what do you think?" I spun around in a circle to show Legolas the dress. I personally thought it was gorgeous but it always good to get a man's point of view, or elf, in this case.

"You look beautiful Erin." I gave him a smile and started walking towards him before grabbing his hand and sprinting out the door.

"SLOW DOWN!" I laughed. I could only imagine what this looked like. A human girl dragging an elvish prince down the hallways of Rivendell dressed up in rather fancy clothes. It was a very good thing that Middle-Earthians had never heard of high-heels. I wonder what Thranduil would think of this. Or if he was really mean or super nice. I had always wondered what his personality was like. Fanfictions portrayed him in many different ways.

Suddenly I stopped sending poor Legolas crashing into me and causing us both to crash onto the floor. I shoved him off of me and stood up checking my hair in the shiny floor. Wow. Mirima did a really good job. Not a single strand of hair had fallen out. Must be an elvish thing. I turned to Legolas who was now standing up looking rather frazzled. "What was that for?"

"Oh... I umm... sorta realized I had no idea where the royal dining room was."

Legolas raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Come on follow me."

Of course he turned back the way I had just come from. Wow. Maybe Arwen could give me a map of this place or something.

After a minute or two of silence I just had to say something. "So what's your ada like?"

Legolas kept his eyes straight ahead but i could tell he was nervous about something when he tensed a little. "Well he is a wonderful ruler. He loves his people and in return his people love him."

"So what's the 'but' in that situation?"

"What?" Legolas gave me a strange look.

"There's somehting you're holding back isn't there?"

"Well, he isn't to found of humans."

"Oh great." I rolled my eyes. "So I'm about to go meet an elvish ruler who hates humans, and i just happen to be human."

"I didn't say that! I said he isn't found of them." Legolas took on a thoughtful look. "He likes Aragorn."

"Aragorn is Dunedain."

"Right."

"Oh well. He won't know what he's missing out on if he doesn't like me."

Legolas laughed. "Like being dragged down the hallway or finding out that you're from another world."

"Exactly!"

Large doors came into view and I got the feeling that I knew what or who was behind them.

"Ready Erin?"

I took a deep breath a subconsciously soothed down my dress. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Legolas pushed the doors open and I got ready to meet one of the greatest elvish rulers of all time (well actually there is only three of them soooo...).

A/N Ok so this chapter was mostly fluff but I kinda have a mini writers block for this chapter. Also I just when to a Daughtry concert last night. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok sorry I had to have a fangirl moment. But anyways my family and I didn't actually go to sleep till about 1 a.m. so I'm really tired but i wanted to update and this is a really long run-on sentence and I'm starting to babble so I'll shut up now. Anyways yeah so it's fluff. Comments, criticisms you know the deal. *yawn* ok so I'm going to post this before I fall asleep on the computer.

-Erin


End file.
